


King And Crow

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Future, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon, Kageyama!” he called, and the blockers on the other side of the net grinned. “Your team has faith that you won’t hit them in the back of the head!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	King And Crow

Hinata swept his hair back and glanced across the court. Kageyama met his gaze from the other side, the volleyball cradled between his hands and a dark smile on his face. He looked positively devious, and it made Hinata shiver slightly as he stared. “C’mon, Kageyama!” he called, and the blockers on the other side of the net grinned. “Your team has faith that you won’t hit them in the back of the head!” 

“Right, you’re the one to be scared of,” Yamaguchi teased. Hinata twisted around and stuck his tongue out at the young men, and Yamaguchi flashed him a cheeky grin. On the other side Tsukishima grinned as well, eyes dark, and he flexed his fingers. 

“Nice serve, Kageyama!” Kuni, a first year, called, and Kageyama nodded. He spun the ball in his hands and then his body tensed in preparation. The ball arched up into the air and the teens behind Hinata tensed, their breaths collectively caught as Kageyama pushed off the ground, his leap beautiful, breathtaking. His hand smashed into the ball, sent it hurtling across the ness.  Hinata wanted it shoot past, and the ball slapped into the arms of Yuki, a second year. 

“Nice receive!” Hinata called out, and others from both teams chorused the words as the ball rose. Hinata moved, feet barely on the ground, and the teams shifted around in, surprisingly in sync. Konowa on the right, Kise coming in from behind, and Mattawa ready to set, his taped fingers half curled, eyes trained on the ball. 

Hinata pushed off the ground as Mattawa tossed the ball up, the path sharp - too high. The spiker grimaced for Konowa as he swung, panic on his face, and just barely managed to scrape his fingers along the bottom of the ball. The ball didn’t stop, just went straight to the edge of the gym. Yachi caught it with an easy smile and tossed it back in as the two younger managers, Lily and Haruna, watched with wide, awestruck eyes - ones that reminded Hinata of Yachi’s first few weeks in the club, particularly around Kiyoko. 

“Good try, Konowa!” Kageyama called. “Mattawa, try and hit it a little softer next time. You’ve got it, so don’t worry about the fancy stuff yet. Just get it to him.” 

“Yeah,” Tsukishima drawled, “Not everyone can do a freak quick like the King and his Crow could in their first days.” 

“Rude, Tsukishima!” Hinata called, and he spotted the smiles that flickered up on the other players’ faces. Coach Ukai and Mr. Takeda nodded from their places on the edge of the court, and Hinata flashed a grin at them before the next serve went up. 

The scrimmage went on, the points back and forth. Neither could really pull ahead - there were superb players on each side, but without the freak quick and with the strong players divided between the teams, neither of them could pull ahead more than a few points before the other team rebounded and caught up. Hinata’s team had been up, but with that last toss things were tied up again at twenty-two. He turned to his team with a grin and a thumbs up. “We’ve got this guys, don’t worry! Just focus and do what we’ve learned!” 

“Right!” 

His smile melted away when he turned, and a dark look flickered across his face. The other team shifted, a little nervous as they caught his look one by one. They all knew that look very well - it only meant trouble. Another serve went up and the team shifted, both hungry for a point and ready for whatever would come. He saw Mattawa leap, saw the ball leave the younger teen’s hands, saw it fly up towards him. The toss wasn’t Kageyama’s, but it was perfect for Mattawa, and Hinata’s body ached to meet it. Hands rose before him, one pair, two.  _ Too slow _ . His hand collided with the ball and slammed it towards the wall before him. One buckled out of the way and the ball shot past, straight into the ground. Hinata hit the ground with a grin, and his team chirped out compliments from behind him. 

Kageyama frowned at him, probably contemplating some mode of attack, and Hinata blew him a kiss and wiggled his fingers.  Kageyama just rolled his eyes before he turned to the spikers. He signed something, though what it was Hinata couldn’t be certain, and when Kageyama turned around that familiar, creepy smile was back on his lips. 

“Shit.” 

They dragged the game out to twenty-eight points, then thirty, thirty-five, and then Kageyama’s team pulled ahead, clinched the win thirty-eight to thirty-six. They shook hands, bowed, clapped each others’ backs, and they huddled around for a team meeting. Coach Ukai ran over their plans - another practice match with Nekoma over the weekend and the practices leading up - before the let them break down and start to clean. Kageyama and Hinata worked together, side by side as they fetched the balls and stowed them away, then helped Yachi collect the team waters before they headed out, the rest of the team in front of them. 

Outside it was cool, just enough for jackets, and it had been dark for hours, but Hinata didn’t give a damn. It was hard to care when he was still high on the way his heart throbbed and how his palms felt from all the spikes. Their bikes clicked quietly on either side of them, and their hands sought each other out in the dark. Hinata fully intended to take Kageyama’s hand, but the setter’s hand settled in his sweaty hair instead. Not that he could argue because Kageyama’s calloused fingers always felt nice in his hair, especially when he combed his fingers down through Hinata’s undercut. “Your hair is getting long.” 

“Yours is too,” he shot back with a grin as he reached up and tapped the buzzed side of Kageyama’s head. His hair had almost grown out of the buzz cut as well, though Hinata couldn’t blame him - between volleyball practices and frantic studying sessions they hadn’t had much time to keep their hair in some sort of order. Even Tsukishima’s hair had gotten wild, much to his distaste and Kageyama and Hinata’s amusement. 

“We should get it cut before we go to Nekoma.” 

“Definitely!” 

Kageyama smiled faintly at him as he dropped his hand and caught Hinata’s hand when it fell too. Kageyama’s hand was huge, warm, and their fingers tangled together easily and squeezed. Hinata bubbled with energy, but he only smiled and bounced alongside Kageyama. Their walk to Kageyama’s house was quick even though they didn’t speak - it helped that he didn’t live thirty minutes away on bike. They pushed their bikes into the garage and toed their shoes off in the entrance as they called greetings out to Kageyama’s mother. Hinata sent a text to his mother, who sent a smile emoticon back almost immediately, and then warm arms wrapped around him before he could respond. 

“Shoyo, it’s so good to have you back,” Kageyama’s mother murmured into his hair, and the third-year smiled as he hugged her back. 

“I’m glad I came! Thanks for letting me stay, especially on a school night!” 

“It’s no problem! Especially since you two need to study.” Kageyama groaned as his mother laughed and ruffled his hair before she stepped back. “Dinner is in the kitchen. Call if you need anything because I’m gonna go watch a movie. Have fun!” 

“Alright,” they chorused, and Kageyama’s mother flashed them another smile before she ducked back into the den where a TV hummed quietly in the dark. Hinata and Kageyama flashed tiny smiles at each other as they slipped into the kitchen, and Hinata nearly moaned in delight at the sight of the food his mother had left. “Your mom’s an angel,” he breathed as they filled up bowls and plates, and Kageyama hummed in agreement. 

They sat close, practically in each other’s laps, and ate - well, it looked more like they inhaled their food because they were positively ravenous. THey went for seconds, then thirds, before they sagged back with satisfied sighs and lenaed against each other, bodies heavy and eyes drooping. “I don’t wanna study,” Hinata mumbled into Kageyama’s shoulder. 

The setter’s hand settled on his knee and squeezed, gentle but firm. “I know. Me neither.” 

“We’d better at least shower… You really stink,” Hinata teased with a faint laugh. 

“You do too, you asshole,” Kageyama muttered with a quiet snort. Hinata just giggled and nodded as he pressed closer, buried his face into Kageyama’s neck. He smelled nice, even if he stank of sweat. He smelled like volleyball, and that made Hinata grin as he nuzzled into Kageyama’s neck, eager for a little more contact, a little more of  _ Kageyama _ . His boyfriend’s hand settled in his hair and swept it back, rubbed into his scalp until Hinata made a happy little sound. At that Kageyama laughed, and then he pulled his hand away. “C’mon, let’s clean up and go take a shower.” 

“Alright,” Hinata groaned. Kageyama flushed him a tiny smile before they rose and packed the rest of the things away. They trooped upstairs, dropped their bags, and Kageyama spared a glance downstairs before he grabbed Hinata’s hand and tugged him to the bathroom. The spiker grinned and followed readily, eager. 

They stripped quickly - Kageyama was quicker, he always was, but Hinata was right behind him into the shower. He pressed his chest to Kageyama’s back and hummed at the warm stream of water. The position made Kageyama snort - Hinata’s forehead settled below the base of his neck - and Hinata grinned between his shoulder blades. “Don’t laugh you asshole.” 

“Why not? The size difference is hilarious.” 

“Shut up,” Hinata mumbled. His response from Kageyama was a loofah to the face. Hinata spluttered, but he and Kageyama cracked a smile at each other. The scent of soap filled the air, sweet and clean, and they lathered their bodies up, bumped hips, and grinned at each other as they washed themselves off. 

The suds weren’t even completely gone from Hinata’s body when Kageyama pinned him to the wall of the shower with a dark smile. Hinata just laughed and stretched up onto his toes as his arms looped around Kageyama’s neck. The younger teen’s mouth was hungry, and he nosed his way against Hinata’s and slotted their mouths together with a hum. Hands dragged along Hinata’s side, just hard enough to not be ticklish, but Hinata still grinned against Kageyama’s mouth. His own fingers combed through Kageyama’s long hair, trailed into his undercut, and settled on the nape of his neck. Kageyama bit his bottom lip, teased it even when Hinata opened his mouth. 

Only when he dug his nails into Kageyama’s neck did the setter move from his lip to deepen the kiss. Their tongues swiped together and their lips smacked as they pressed closer to each other, bodies molding into each other. The hands on his hips were tight, warm, and Hinata adored the way Kageyama dug his hands in, the way his thumbs rubbed circles into the hollows of his pelvis and ran back to palm his ass, a little more hesitant, and then they moved right back. Hinata’s breath hitched as they parted for a second, but he blindly sought Kageyama out a second later, hands tight on the back of Kageyama’s neck. 

They nipped at each other’s mouths and tongues as hot water beat down on Kageyama’s back, and then Kageyama pulled back. Hinata didn’t have to wonder where he was moving - he knew all too well what the setter would do. His lips skimmed across Hinata’s cheek, dipped down to press a kiss to his jaw. Kageyama worked his way down slowly, little bites and sucks that made Hinata twitch and sigh quietly. He would have loved to keep it going but Hinata pushed Kageyama off after a few minutes. “We’ve gotta finish. And  _ no _ , not in that way.” 

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but he pulled back anyway with a sigh. They washed their hair quickly and nearly vaulted out of the shower so they could dry off, slink back to Kageyama’s room, and changed into tank tops and boxers. They covered the floor of Kageyama’s room with their practice books, textbooks, and papers. 

Thankfully they had Yachi’s notes, otherwise Hinata would have given up almost immediately - at least until he remember the painful feeling of letting his team down because he’d failed his exam back in his first year. Kageyama obviously felt the same, and so they drilled each other frantically, desperately. English first, then history, and then science. The math they pushed off for later - they agonized over that at lunch with Yachi, Tsukishima, and Yamaguchi. Despite that it was well after midnight before they crawled into Kageyama’s bed together. Hinata pressed his back to Kageyama’s chest and curled up as Kageyama slung an arm over him. They didn’t say anything, didn’t have to. Hinata just kissed Kageyama’s palm and held it there as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known that I can't title things so eeeeey. Also it's like 2AM so excuse the half-assed summary  
> Follow me on tumblr at fairylights101 for trash and fairylights101writes for slightly higher quality trash and also posts because I will be participating in kenhina week and potentially (if a miracle happens) bokuakakuroo week
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day/night/existence!


End file.
